Greatful Days
by SiLvErReIgN101
Summary: [AU,Yaoi:TyKa, Mare and others]“When ever I turn around you were there…we travel this road to find happiness” [full summary inside]
1. Tasking

**+Greatful Days+**

Summary #1: "When ever I turn around you were there…we travel this road to find happiness"

Summary #2: Takao Kinomiya was new to the Hiwatari industries. All it took was a traditional welcome party, a dozen glasses of wine, and a meeting with a dual-haired guy at a gay club to find out about his past life. Though, this life has somehow a connection with those around him. And it seems that he was the bearer of an ancient prophet. Can Takao manage to take all this at once?

Couplings: TyKa, TyTa, TyOC, HiroBrook, MaRe, hints of KaRe+ many others.

Well here I am again!!! Writing another beyblade fic for those who would/will enjoy it.

Oh and before I start:

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but myself and this computer. Also this story's title (also chapter titles, and a few chapter plots) were all inspired by Ayumi Hamasaki pv's and songs. End of story.

Warning: It's yaoi. Yes, yaoi. If you no like yaoi, please press the back button as soon as you finish reading this sentence.

Other stuff: Well, since I didn't get very much reviews for OdM, I guess I'll discontinue it…for now. I might re-write it in the near/far future. Anyway, thank you **fireieGurl** and **silverrayne03** for reviewing!!! I am forever in your debts.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tasking**

"Here I am…I guess…" Takao murmured, taking a glance at the sheet of paper in front of him.

The bluenette was in front of the well-known Hiwatari building in Beycity, owned by the famous business man, Kai Hiwatari.

Last week, he had just been invited over to work as the assistant of the executive chief of business affairs. They probably invited him because he was an assistant of his old job, the boy guessed

It wasn't like he really wanted to do the job. But, he just had to, for the sake of his ill sister. Hikari Kinomiya was getting sicker as the days go by. Even Hiro couldn't even pay any of her medical bills anymore. The frequent visitation of the doctor and the cost of all of those vital medicines made his elder brother literally crack. Now, Takao is bombarded with all of these bills, debts, and payments, since Hiro took a so-called "break" in which he had gone away for a proximally 3 years now. That stunt made the sibling hate him with great intensity.

Another reason for taking the job was that it paid 10 times more than his old one. Though, the bad thing about it was that it was located a thousand miles away from his hometown. He was even luckily enough that someone was able to take care of his sister while he was away. _'I gotta remember to thank Hiromi for this' _The man thought, sighing lightly

Takao just needed to get at least three thousand dollars by the following year, which was a high probability, considering this jobs payment. If he could do this, then he would be finished. He would be able to go back home with no strings attached and pay all his sisters debts and just be with his only family.

"Umm, excuse me." Takao asked the girl at the desk, placing the white sheet upon the counter. "Is this job still available?"

The girl took the paper, carefully examining its remnants as she tilted her glasses to an angle. It took her awhile though. She even stopped working just to read it. The paper was only about a page long. Even Takao could read it within seconds of looking upon it.

Once she was finished, the girl gave the bluenette a dull expression, shaking her head swiftly. "I'm sorry, but this job is taken"

Takao widened at this comment. This _cannot _be true. "What are you talking about? I-I just got this form a week ago. A job as high as this wouldn't have gotten taken _this_ fast"

"Well, sorry, sir." The girl replied giving an apologetic look. "It IS taken. In fact, it was just taken yesterday" She smiled sadly. "We're sorry for this inconvenience."

No, it absolutely cannot be true. He traveled so far to get here. He was so determined, so willing to do this job that he even sacrificed to be with his own sickly sister. But he got here just to find out that this job was _taken_?!.

"No, that can't be possible." Takao denied, his voice shaking with anger and denial. "Their must be at least some other job that's available-"

"NO sir." The girl was annoyed this time. "There is no other job. Now may you please leave the building before I call the-"

"What?!?!?! I came all the way here to learn that this job was TAKEN?!?!" Takao snapped, pounding his fits upon the counter roughly. "It took me 3 hours, 45 minutes, and 10 seconds to get here. I was expecting to get this job on which was offered to me and nobody else. It even says on the paper!!!" He pointed out. "I will simply not take a denial for an answer, woman" He said giving the girl a death glare. "I want this job weather it's taken or-"

"Mr. Kinomiya."

Takao paused. This outbreak made his sapphire eyes widen and face blush a bit before turning to the person who called him.

"My name's Robert Dickenson. Please call me Robert" The old man smiled, tipping his cap in front of the blue-haired boy. "I hear you were looking for a job, am I correct?"

Takao nodded. "Well, I have the perfect job for you. Follow me." The bluenette did as he was told.

* * *

"The girl is really telling the truth Mr. Kinomiya. The form for that job we sent you is actually now taken." Mr. Dickenson told him, walking down the long hallway with his bronze cane. "That's why we decided to give you this job." At that moment, he stopped walking, turning to his right and opening a large glass door. "This is where you'll be working" The old man smiled.

Takao gasped. The place was _huge_. It was very similar to a regular office. Just except the large desk, an office chair, a few chairs and plants and a beautiful scenic view of Beycity behind it. It even had its own bathroom!!! The place was felt just so… _unreal._ "This…this whole place is…_mine_?"

"Yup!"

"Wait, I'm still an assistant, right?"

"Of course."

"….who am I exactly working for anyway?" **(A/N: By this he means who's his boss. The company has many different sections/departments, each with their own bosses.)**

"Kai Hiwatari." The man replied. Takao face seemed to go white. "You mean _the_ Kai Hiwatari??" **(A/N: Everyone in the building is working_ for_ Kai. It's just that there are only very few who actually work _under_ his orders, such as his assistants or the managers of the major departments.)**

"Yes sir"

At this point, the bluenette thought he was dreaming. Anyone who worked for _the_ Kai Hiwatari got paid a lot. Literally.

"Well, I must go now, Mr. Kinomiya." Mr. Dickenson said, bowing slightly in front of the small man. "Have a nice time at your new job." He smiled again. "If you need anything, I'm right down this hallway." Once said, he left Takao to his thoughts.

'_Considering how much Hiwatari-san pays his workers….I could get the money I want in a year or two!!' _The bluenette thought with glee. _'I love my job!!' _He mentally snickered before running off to his small apartment to call his sibling.

* * *

_'I hate my job'_

The man thought, dropping his bag while starting at the pile of papers at his desk. He had just gotten this job yesterday and already he got this much work?!

'_I don't think I can do this'_ he sobbed, sitting down upon the office chair and taking a pen. _'Better get start-'_

"Ohayo!!!" Came a loud voice from outside. The door was slightly open, yet it shown the head of a blond about his age, grinning widely.

"You're Takao Kinomiya, right? Hiwatari-kun's new assistant?"

"Yeah-"

"I'm Max Mizuraha. You can call me Maxie" He giggled, running over to the bluenette taking a seat on his desk. Max just stared at him, almost as if he was inspecting him. Takao just stared back at the blond with a confused look. "Well Mizu-er Maxie, can you get-"

"If you were wondering who I am, I work as Hiwatari-kun's other assistant"

"Wait, he has another assistant??"

"Yup. Three actually. That's me, you and, Rei-kun" Takao's eyes widened. _'Wow. He must have a lot of work if he has **three** assistants all at once…."_

"I'll introduce you to Rei-kun later. There are a lot of people who work for Hiwatari-kun himself actually. Come I'll introduce you!!" Max smiled taking Takao's wrists and dragging him out of this office.

* * *

"Everyone, everyone!! This is Takao Kinomiya, Hiwatari-kun's new assistant." The blond yelled, barging into employee lounge with the said man in tow.

"Hiwatari has a new assistant? Who would've thought of that…."said a red-head, taking a sip of his coffee

"Well, he did fire that girl just a few weeks ago. And considering how much work the guy has, he _needs_ a new assistant" The guy next to him commented.

"Wait, the girl got fired? Thank god. I thought she would never leave." A braided blonde-haired boy exclaimed.

"Actually she only got de-promoted. She works in the front desk now. Poor girl…that job pays ten times as lesser as her old one…." Said a pink-haired girl from across the room.

"AHEM" Max coughed out, catching the attention of his coworkers. "As I was saying, this is Takao, Hiwatari-kun's new assistant" Max smiled before giggling softly.

"Takao, these are the people who work under Kai. In fact, this entire floor his only for his employees. Anyway that red-head over there is Tala, Hiwatari-kun's business partner and the General manager. The guy next to him is Bryan. He's the business director and events manager." The blonde pointed out. "Over there is Mystel. He's Rei-kun's cousin and the executive chief. And that is Mariah. She's the operations and sales manager."

"Err….nice to meet you all." The bluenette blushed. He hadn't meet this much people all at once before...

After a few minutes of utter silence, Mariah spoke out. "Oh my god!!! The new assistant is so cute!!" The girl squealed, running over to the bewildered man and giving him a squeeze.

"Welcome to the club." Mystel smiled following Mariah, giggling silently.

"So you're the new kid? Hehe, good luck with Mr. Stoic." Bryan chucked, walking over to Takao and gently patting his head.

"….you do know that you are Hiwatari's own _personal_ assistant right?" said Tala, keeping a frown upon his face.

"Wait, I am?" The bluenette froze. He _was_? Nobody told him this!!!

"You didn't know Taka-kun?" Max asked, receiving a nod. "Well, your luckily that Hiwatari isn't here today." Bryan told him. "If he was, you wouldn't be even here right now. You would be in his office, sitting on his desk while-"

"You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for him now do you, Bryan?" Tala smirked, walking over to the group. _'Surprise? What s-surpise?' _Takao thought, giving a face full of anxiety.

"Oh, you don't have worry Takao. I'm sure Hiwatari-san wouldn't do anything to you." Mystel told him with a calming face.

"…er, am I missing something here?" said a voice from behind the doorway.

"Rei-kun!!!" yelled Max and Mariah. "That's my name." The Chinese man chucked, walking over to Takao.

"So you're the new assistant…" He said, before giving a soft smile, causing the smaller man to give a faint blush. "Welcome to the group."

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's party!!" Max shouted, raising a fist towards the air.

"Uh, shouldn't that wait till _after_ work?" Rei told him, sweatdropping.

"Oh yeah, well then let's party….after work!!" Max shouted once again. A hearty laugher was spread throughout the room.

* * *

'_How was I ever dragged into this'_ Takao sighed, leaning over the bar counter, taking a sip of wine.

The "party" Max threw for Takao was at one of Beycity's most famed clubs. There was just one little detail he left out about it though. It was a_ gay_ club.

That's probably one of the reasons why Mariah isn't here or Mystel. And, due to the club's status, dozens of men had come up to Takao asking, even begging him to go out with them.

It was fortunate enough that the blue-haired man was able to get through them, but he had just one slight problem now.

He had gotten separated from everyone. At one point he almost panicked his heart out.

Somehow he ended up at the bar, drinking a few glasses of wine. Well more like a dozen now. And as a result the bluenette was now drunk.

"Gah, I hate my life." he mused, before turning to the person next to him. "Do you hate yours Mister…?" At that point, Takao blushed deeply. The man next to him had dual hair and deep crimson eyes. His outfit had given him a view of his spectacular muscles. And his atmosphere just simply made Takao into a trance.

"You're hot." The bluenette bluntly told him. The man gave him a smile. "I get that a lot." He chucked. "Your very pretty yourself."

Takao could practically feel his face burning at the comment. But that was probably because he was drunk, he guessed.

"Thank you…" He murmured, giving a shy look while looking away from him. The man chuckled. "Do you want to come over my place, cutie?"

"Boy, would I!" the small man exclaimed, turning back to face the him with a joyful expression. _'Wait, what am I saying?!'_

"Hn. You're very cute, you know that." He smirked, before lunging in to give the bluenette a light kiss.

At that moment, Takao's world soon went black.

* * *

And so that ends this chapter. I never wrote a story this long before…..

Takao: Err…am I gonna get…raped…?

Me: No…well not really. Since you were drunk and all….

Takao: Ok, ok that's enough!! I don't want to know anymore!! -blushes and walks away-

Me: Hehe, I got a lot in store for you Takao -eyes glitter while laughing evilly-

Takao: What was that?

Me: Nothing

But, before I forget, here are the ages:

Takao, Max, Mariah, Hiromi - 21

Hikari (OC) - 18

Rei, Mystel - 23

Kai, Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn - 24

Hiro, other OC - 26

other characters to come soon!!

Takao plushies for those who read & review!!!


	2. Vogue

**+Greatful Days+**

**Summary #1: "When ever I turn around you were there…we travel this road to find happiness"**

**Summary #2: The second (full) summary in the last chapter sucked. I'll change it once I think of something….**

**Couplings: TyKa, TyTa, TyOC, HiroBrook, MaRe, hints of KaRe+ many others.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything but myself and this computer.This story's title (and chapter titles, and a few chapter plots) also were all inspired by Ayumi Hamasaki pv's and songs. **

**Warnings: It's yaoi. Yes, yaoi. Please exit to your left if you don't like men together.**

**Other stuff: Thank you Kai's the Best, Cocoa Mocha, and silverrayne03 (once again!!) for reviewing!!! –Hands out huggable Takao plushies- Hope you like them!!**

**Side notes: **

"…**blah…" – talking**

'…**_blah…'_ – thinking**

…**_blah…_ - flashback (A/N: The flashbacks are of Takao's past life in this chapter. More details will be explained later on.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Vogue**

**-Flashback-**

"_Bet you guys can't catch me!!!" a child-like Takao yelled, running through the field of flowers._

_The young boy had finally had this day to himself. No adults, no protection, no bodyguards, no nothing. It sure was fortunate that he was able to meet these boys…_

_Well, now that the bluenette thought about it, he never got their names. "Hey guys..." the boy stopped suddenly, turning around to face the two boys who had almost caught up to the bluenette._

"_What are your names? I never got to ask you." He said, tilting his head to an angle._

"_This is my younger brother Kai, I'm_ -name-_ " The dual-haired boy smiled, before jumping on to the patch of grass beneath him. Kai followed his actions, sitting right beside him._

"…_why…why did you lead me here anyway…?" He asked, joining two the twins. _

"_You looked so sad out there Kinomiya-sama. The look on your face during the ceremony worried us. We didn't what to see you look so glum." Kai replied. _

"_Besides you need this kind of relaxation. I mean you've been bombard by people everywhere just because you've been claimed the new king. And your bodyguards won't even give you any privacy, let alone when you go to the bathroom…"The black-eyed older boy laughed out, lying on the grass, sighing lightly while stretching out his arms._

"_Thank you..." the bluenette blushed. "And please, call me Takao"_

"_Alright…Takao" Kai smiled, hesitating to call the newly crowned king such an informal name. "Hey!! I wanted to call him that!!" The older twin exclaimed with anger, sitting up from his position._

"_Well you're too late now." The younger smirked. "That's it!!! You're gonna get it!" The older threatened, before pouncing on his younger twin, creating a small sibling fight upon the field of flowers._

_Takao laughed at the sight of the two. The young bluenette really felt that he could trust them. The two twins made his spirit and his heart warmer and relaxed. He now felt that he finally has what everyone owns…_

_Friends…._

* * *

"Ugh….where am I…?" A sleepy Takao croaked, blinking his eyes a few times before sitting up. _'Was that a dream?'_ He thought silently. It felt so real… '_Probably not' _he told him himself, shaking his head lightly.

The bluenette then looked around. This wasn't his room. Unlike his, it was _clean_. Very, very clean. And he was in an actual bed. A king sized bed at that. Not just in his lumpy futon that he borrowed from his neighbor back in his hometown.

The walls were also _white_ and held numerous portraits (some which Takao recognized). There also was a humongous window, draped with long silky white curtains and the clear floor below him sparkled with such diligence. And the room even had its own bathroom!

The bedroom looked as if it came from _heaven._

Takao shook his head swiftly. Was this _real_? He must be hallucinating. Maybe he was still dreaming, he thought, throwing the think sheets off him. A chill breeze soon blew through the small man's body, causing him to shiver slightly. Looking down, the bluenette froze.

He was sheer _naked_.

At this, the small man panicked. _'What happened last night?'_ he quietly thought to himself. All he could think of was that gay bar….a dozen glasses of wine….that dual-haired man….

Ah yes, the man. Takao could only remember the wine, then some flirting, then a kiss…a small blush crept to his face at the thought of it, but soon disappeared.

What happened _afterwards_?

…did he…

Nah, that couldn't be possible. There wasn't any mark on his body whatsoever…or so he says…

Before the man could check, the golden door knob shifted from across the room. Quickly, the bluenette jumped back into the bed, covering himself with the blanket while pretending to sleep once again.

He carefully listened as the door opened slowly, echoes of foot steps traveled throughout the room

Takao soon felt a pressure next to him. Panicking a bit, he laid perfectly still, hoping the mysterious being wouldn't notice that he was wide awake

A few minutes passed by before the small man could fell a hot breath on top of him, inwardly causing him to shiver in delight.

"_Forgive me, Takao…"_ the voice said softly, barely audible enough for Takao to hear him.

The bluenette's eyes opened slightly. Why was he apologizing? Was it because of last night?

Suddenly the small man felt a pinch of pain coming from his cheek. He jolted from his position, sliding away from the man while throwing his blanket off, holding his face with an angry expression.

"What was that for?!" Takao yelled, slightly crying from the pain.

"Hn. I knew you were awake." The man huffed, chucking silently

"Well you didn't have to pinch me like that!!" The bluenette cried out, checking to see if there any blood. It was only until then that Takao could feel eyes _staring _at him. He quickly re-covered himself with the thick blanket, trying to hide his naked form while also hiding his red face in the process. "Y-you didn't do anything to me last night…did you?" he asked timidly.

The room fell silent. "No". The dual-haired man answered him.s "You passed out at the bar so I had to carry you over here since I didn't know where you live. And the wine you were drinking had spilled all over you. Your clothes should be over there." He told him, pointing to its direction. "Besides, who would take advantage of a drunken man?"

"Oh, thanks…" Takao muttered in slight embarrassment. The man soon stood up, heading towards the door, giving Takao some privacy.

"Wait!" Takao called out. "What's your name anyway?"

"Don't you know?" He smirked. "I'm your boss." He told him before leaving the room.

Silence soon filled the bedroom, before Kai could hear the small bluenette cry out.

"EH?!?!"

* * *

"Thanks again, Hiwatari-san" The bluenette bowed.

"Hn." Kai grunted, before holding out a golden necklace in front of him. "And don't forget this."

That golden necklace was actually inherited from Takao's deceased grandfather. The piece of jewelry was in shape of a small dragon, curled up with a small sapphire gem in the middle. The old man had told the boy to always wear it, though he never explained him the reason why. Takao never even bothered to ask him either. But there was just something strange about that the small man just can't put his finger on….

"Ah, Thank you" He smiled, reaching to take the necklace out from Kai's hands.

Though, as soon as he touched the piece of jewelry, Takao's sapphire eyes went blank.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"_Koi..." The dual-haired man called out to the crying king in front of him. "Please…don't cry"_

_  
"B-but I don't want you to leave." Takao sobbed, trying to wipe his tears from his eyes. "I don't want you to leave me, "_

"_I'm sorry, Takao." He told the younger man, his dark eyes holding a tint of sorrow. "I have to-"_

"_I don't want you to go!!!" The bluenette shouted, running over to the older man, laying his head upon his built chest, "Please!!!"_

"_Please…" He whispered, sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_Takao." The man said with a serious face, halting the younger boy's tears of peas. "Please take this." He took a golden necklace from around his head, place it upon Takao's shaking hands. "Please use it to commemorate me, just incase I-"_

"_NO!!!" The bluenette refused, throwing the necklace upon the ground. "I don't' want you to die!!! This war never should've happened in the first place!!!" He exclaimed, his sobs beginning to get erratic once again._

"…_forgive me…koi…" he murmured in sadness, taking Takao's chin with his hand while cupping one part of his face with the other. "I promise to come back…"_

"…_y-you promise?"_

"_Yes." He vowed before placing a tender kiss upon the smaller man's forehead. "Once after this, I promise to never leave you again. Ever."He told him, reaching in for the young boy's pale lips._

_It was unbeknownst to the both of them, a pair of crimson eyes was watching their every move, silently cursing at the sight of the passion the young king and the soldier shared._

* * *

"Kinomiya" A muscular voice called out, snapping Takao out from his trance.

"W-what?"

"You were taking this?"

"Oh...yeah." He sweat dropped, swapping the necklace from his hands. "Thank you again, Hiwatari-san. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, starting to run out of the mansion before Kai stopped him.

"Wait. Take the limo with you. Jenkins!" The dual-haired man yelled. His butler came to his side within a few moments. "Please give Kinomiya a ride and see that he is brought home safely. I want him in once piece by tomorrow."

"Wait! You don't have to-"

"Yes, Hiwatari-san" The butler interrupted, bowing before roughly taking the bluenette's hand and leading him outside towards the large car.

* * *

"You're a bastard, you know that." Kai exclaimed, entering his large library, approaching the man behind the large red chair.

"Yes, I know. I get that a lot." The man replied sarcastically, laughing quietly.

"Thanks again for the save, _little _brother." He smirked. " For once, it was fun being you-"

"Why did you have to take advantage of him like that??" The crimson-eyed man yelled in anger, slamming his fist upon the desk.

"He was drunk, wasn't he? Besides, there are barely any marks on the boy."

"I don't care!!! You didn't have to take it _that_ far."

"Well, I can do whatever I want!" The man huffed. "Besides, I want him. The way he acted last night was-"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your sex stories!!" Kai panted. "You're really a damn bastard, you know that?" He repeated again, teeth clenching in anger before leaving the room.

The dark-eyed man grinned widely. He loved to tease his younger brother like this. He found that getting him so riled up made his life a bit more entertaining than usual, but that boy…

He wanted that blue-haired boy again. He wanted him so badly, yet he knew there wasn't any chance that Kai would ever let his eyes out on him this time. Though, considering how much work his little brother had nowadays, getting to him would be a cinch. Now if only there was a away to distract that gullible little brother of his…

It was soon that an idea popped into his head. The man grinned evilly. "Takao-kun will be in my hands in no time." An evil laugher was then heard throughout the room.

----

Once closing the door, Kai took a deep sigh, leaning on it for support. The crimson-eyed man knew that his brother would be planning his next counter with the bluenette right now. He could practically hear it through the solid door.

This time, Kai had, no _wanted_, to protect his newly found crush from him. He didn't want the whole scenario to end up like…

'_No!!'_ Kai thought, violently shaking his head. He didn't want the small man to end up like Rei. And considering Takao's innocent attitude, he would be even more damaged then the Chinese man.

If that ever happened again, Kai sweared he would kill himself. He was lucky enough that Takao barely even noticed what his brother did to him. But the crimson-eyed man was more determined this time.

"I'll never let you get close to him again…Takao"

* * *

**Eh?!? What's this?!? Kai has a twin brother!!! -insert dramatic music here-**

**Hehe**…**well, for a description, Kai's twin should look exactly like him (obviously), except with onyx eyes. **

**Even though it's still pretty early to even mention that Kai has a brother at this point, I just did it so the story could flow.**

**But just to leave you guys hanging, I left out his name from any text here. And this guy won't appear again for the next few chapters or so….**

**Although, I do have some plans for a certain red-head for the next chapter. -grins widely- **

**And what happened to Rei-kun you ask? Well it does involve Kai's brother and him, but you'll have just have to wait to find that out :D**

**Takao: wait, so I really got….?**

**Me: …isn't it obvious? Your just too oblivious to even notice it, Taka-kun –smiles sweetly-**

**Takao: You mean I really got….!! NOOO!! MY VIRGINITY!!! I WANTED TO SAVE THAT FOR-**

**Me: …for who exactly?**

**Takao: -face turns bright red- n-no one –turns and runs away timidly-**

**Well, that ends the chapter.**

**Look forward to the next one: _Free & Easy_**

**Takao: -sobs in background- why did you have to take it away….**

**Kai plushies for those who review!!!**


End file.
